Comforting Presence-One Shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Three times D'artagnan sleeps next to a musketeer's to comfort them and one time they all end up sleeping next to each other.


**The Musketeers-Comforting Presence-One Shot**

**Three times D'artagnan sleeps next to a musketeer's to comfort them and one time they all end up sleeping next to each other. **

**Spoilers for the whole season 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's the Musketeers.**

* * *

**Comforting Presence.**

_Athos: Post Commodities _

Athos and D'artagnan sat on the grass in front of the burning manor before them. Athos had just asked D'artagnan what he was supposed to do now. D'artagnan had no answer for the man beside him.

"We need to find someplace to spend the night." D'artagnan climbed to his feet and looked down at Athos who was still watching the fire burn before him.

"I am not carrying you Athos, I'm not Porthos." D'artagnan gently nudged his friend with his boot, snapping Athos out of his fire induced trance.

"I am capable enough to walk on my own two feet." Athos grumbled, sound more like his usual self. "There is a barn a little ways from here that… I own, we can spend the night there."

"Lead the way." D'artagnan followed behind the older (slightly stumbling) man towards an untouched barn a mile or so away from the burning house. D'artagnan pushed open one of the large wooden doors and waited for Athos to enter the old barn before he pushed shut the door, keeping the nighttime wind out. D'artagnan looked around and saw Athos already settling into one of the stalls that was full of hay. All the other stalls were lacking hay or mostly destroyed. D'artagnan sat down next to Athos, who was reclining in the hay as his eyes stared up at the ceiling above him.

"…Want to talk about it?" D'artagnan offered, not really knowing what else he could do or say in this type of situation. Athos turned his head to look at the younger man. "Or not, let's just not…" D'artagnan rubbed his arms as the coolness of the night bite into his skin, his jacket and cloak not doing much to prevent the cold from attacking him. Even as a child he got cold fast when sleeping in someplace he didn't have a thick wool blanket wrapped around him and it prevented many nights of sleep.

Sighing the young man sank deeper into the hay, closing his eyes as he gave falling asleep a shot. He felt a warm leather clad arm wrapped around his waist and his eyes flew open as Athos pulled the younger man into his arms, keeping their bodies close. Athos knew D'artagnan was cold and after what the man did for him there was no way Athos's honor would let the young Gascon freeze.

"Shh, get some sleep D'artagnan." Athos ran his hand over D'artagnan's head like he used to do for Thomas when they were younger. "Thank you for coming back for me, you stubborn boy." Athos chuckled and D'artagnan felt Athos's chest rumble in a comforting way. The Gascon closed his eyes and curled up closer to the body heat Athos was excluding, sighing happily. He slowly slipped into sleep with his arms wrapped around Athos's waist and hands resting on his back and head buried in the older man's chest.

Athos felt a soothing presence settle over him, he found his eyelids growing heavy with sleep as he cradled the young man against his chest. He didn't think with everything that just happened he would be able to sleep. It would seem he was wrong as he found himself slipping into slumber minutes after he felt D'artagnan's breathing even out. He shook his head slightly and tightened his grip on D'artagnan, placing his face on top of the brunette's head before finally closing his eyes, following D'artagnan into the realm of sleep.

* * *

_Aramis: Post The Good Solider _

Aramis sat on the edge of his bed in his small room in the garrison. He took a swig out of a nearby wine bottle. He had declined Porthos and Athos's offer of drinks together and he felt like he rather be on his own. He needed time to process what had happened with Marsac, the captain and all the memories that went with him and what happened back in Savoy.

He sipped his drink as his mind sank further into his darkest memories. He couldn't shake the smell of blood and rotting flesh and the sight of the dead bodies of his fellow musketeers. He shook his head as a noise pierced his ears, he sat in the silence and there it was again. This time for sure the noise was a soft tapping on his door; he slowly got his feet and shuffled over to the door. He pulled it open ready to tell Porthos or Athos, whichever one it was. He was not expecting D'artagnan to be the one standing on the other side of the door in just his boots, trousers and undershirt, his hands were at his belt like his usual stance.

"Hello Aramis." D'artagnan gave a weak smile to his friend.

"D'artagnan… Did Athos or Porthos send you here?" Aramis snorted and took a gulp of wine and D'artagnan crossed his arms.

"No, they told me to stay away but yet here I am." D'artagnan said stubbornly.

"Okay, next question. Why are you here? I rather be…" Aramis started.

"Alone right now with your dark thoughts? That's not going to happen." D'artagnan snorted, pushing his way into the room.

"You may not believe me Aramis, but I have an idea of what you are going through." D'artagnan said sagely.

"How could a farm boy from Gascony know what I'm going though?" Aramis laughed at the mere thought, taking another swig of wine. He felt it taking action and decided to sit down on his bed.

"I witnessed a massacre once." D'artagnan whispered and the chill from the cold night air seemed more present than usual.

Aramis blinked and he felt himself sober up and he patted the spot beside him on his bed. D'artagnan sagged onto the spot beside him and took a deep breath.

"I was 12 when it happened…" D'artagnan closed his eyes, smelling the same scents he had that day. "I was off running errands for my father… I was passing an empty field; well I thought it was empty at first. Then I heard gunshots and a body fell in front of me on the road… I panicked and ran to the closet tree and I climbed it… Whenever I felt threatened I would get as far away from the ground as possible… Being up so high was an escape for me… Not that day. I saw everything from the vantage point. To this day I still don't know who was in that field. It was bloody and… And…" D'artagnan felt like he was pouring his soul out to Aramis because well he was.

"You don't have to relive this D'artagnan." Aramis spoke up quietly; he placed his arm around D'artagnan's shoulder, pulling the younger man closer to his side.

"I needed to get this off my chest." D'artagnan stated firmly whilst giving Aramis a look. The older man understood and couldn't help but smile.

"Otherwise it can build up and tear you apart from the inside…" Aramis finished the thought. "I get it now."

"You don't have to tell me, but please at least tell Athos or Porthos." D'artagnan looked up at Aramis.

"I will… One day soon… I will." Aramis promised. "Now, there is no need to go digging up the past tonight, but don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"…I guess I should let you get some sleep then…" D'artagnan moved to stand up but let out a yelp as Aramis pulled him back down onto the bed.

"No need to rush off." Aramis smirked.

"You are a handsome man Aramis, but I don't go that way." D'artagnan said gave Aramis a stern look, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Head out of the gutter little brother. Having a comforting presence can help keep the nightmares at bay." Aramis pulled D'artagnan backwards onto the bed.

"Alright, since you are so stubborn about it…" D'artagnan huffed and let Aramis manhandled them into a more comfortable position.

Aramis had curled his body around D'artagnan's smaller form, tucking the younger man's head under his own chin. Aramis smiled as D'artagnan's warmth seeped into his own being and comfort spread over his limbs allowing him to relax and soon the two were fast asleep with no nightmares to interrupt.

* * *

_Porthos: Post The Homecoming_

D'artagnan shifted on his feet outside of Porthos' room. He wasn't sure how well this was going to, it went fine with Aramis but this was different. D'artagnan never should have doubted Porthos and he felt the guilt only growing with each passing moment. He gathered his courage and knocked on the man's door. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he heard grunts, curses and crashes from inside the room as Porthos finally made it to the door.

"D'artagnan!" Porthos grinned widely.

"I brought you something." D'artagnan held up a bottle of wine and handed it off to the taller man.

"Come in then lad! Don't make me drink this alone." Porthos stepped to the side to let D'artagnan enter the room, which the Gascon did. D'artagnan sat on one of the two chairs by the small table in the room while Porthos poured the wine into two goblets.

"Cheers!" Porthos said as they clicked glasses together before downing the wine, Porthos because he was not totally sober and D'artagnan because he was too sober for what he had to say to Porthos.

"I didn't just come here to drink with you Porthos." D'artagnan admitted setting down his goblets. "About before… I'm truly sorry for doubting you." D'artagnan bowed his head. "If it makes a difference, Aramis defended you quite adamantly."

The room was silent for a while before D'artagnan felt a large hand clasp the back of his neck and he looked up.

"It's alright kid, I doubted myself for a while too… Thanks for coming to say that though… Means a lot to me." Porthos cleared his throat. The two sat in comfortable silence before a boom of thunder echoed across Paris and the sound of torrential rain could be heard outside.

"Damn." D'artagnan mumbled as he looked out the window in Porthos' room.

"You are not going out in that." Porthos said firmly. "Stay here and help me finish this bottle." He waved the not even half finished bottle at the younger man. D'artagnan smiled at his friend's actions before agreeing and settled in for the night to drink with Porthos.

The next morning Aramis much to his amusement found the two passed out on Porthos' bed. Porthos wrapped protectively around the smaller boy, snoring away and D'artagnan curled up in a ball, mouth-hanging open slightly.

"Isn't that the cutest thing ever." Aramis asked Athos who had just joined him.

"Hn." Athos did however crack a small smile and shut the door letting the two sleep in comfort.

* * *

_D'artagnan: Between Knight takes Queen and Musketeers don't die easily_

Everyone was still on edge from the attempt on the Queen's life and Athos was still staring at the small box in his hands. D'artagnan's curiosity got the best of him and peeked over his older friend's shoulder. His heart froze in his chest and he couldn't help but stumble backwards, letting out a gasp of surprise.

"D'artagnan?" Aramis asked, stepping forward to stop his young friend from falling onto the ground.

"What's wrong? Were you injured?" Porthos looked over his friend with a worried look.

"That flower…" D'artagnan got out and Athos turned out, showing the forget-me-not to the trio behind him. "What did you say it meant?"

"It is the symbol of a vile woman who works for the cardinal." Athos said.

"What does she looks like?" D'artagnan whispered.

"Long black hair, dark eyes…" Athos started to describe the woman.

"A necklace covering rope scars on her neck…" D'artagnan added in before running his hands over his face.

"How do you?" Athos's face went pale and his eyes widened.

"I know her… The first nigh I came to Paris we uh… Spent the night together… Then she kept showing up… She left a bunch of those flowers on my pillow one time; she's saved my life… She's also my patron… Athos I'm sorry, I had no idea!" D'artagnan rambled off, not looking up at Athos or the others.

"D'artagnan…" Athos's voice was low yet calm, placing his hands on both D'artagnan's shoulders. "It is not your fault. I do not blame you."

"But I…" D'artagnan looked up at the older man.

"Don't. I understand and there is nothing more that needs to be said. Right now we will find an inn to stop in for the night and we will discuss this more in Paris." Athos said sternly, pulling the smaller man into a brief hug.

"Okay Athos." D'artagnan murmured into the older man's shoulders.

The group followed the road towards a local inn where the captain and the other 'musketeers' were waiting, already checked in. Treville gave Athos the key to their group's room before nodding at the group of four and disappearing into his own room.

The four entered the room and with one nod from Athos. Aramis and Porthos set about pushing the two large beds together.

"Uh?" D'artagnan looked at the now large bed as the other three started to pull off their jackets, hats, weapons and boots.

"Rest and we will talk in the morning." Aramis clapped D'artagnan on the shoulder and nudged him onto the bed. Before D'artagnan could even open his mouth to protest Porthos dropped onto the bed with one arm going across D'artagnan's waist, pinning him down. Athos lay down next to the younger boy, tucking the younger man's head under his chin, getting comfortable. Aramis crawled onto the spot next to Porthos and the larger man put his free arm over his friend. Aramis curled against the source of body heat and let out a sigh of content as he closed his eyes, stretching out his arm across Porthos' chest so his fingers were touching D'artagnan's arm.

A comfortable presence settled over the four musketeers as the night went on. D'artagnan felt all his worries about Milady start to fade away as the heat coming from his best friends… His brothers started to seep into his person, it helped him relax and before he knew it D'artagnan was fast asleep curled next to his brothers.


End file.
